icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly Wiki
Slider1.jpg|Welcome|link=iCarly|linktext=Welcome to the iCarly Wiki – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! Slider2.png |Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. Lmlofj-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2c.1.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Slider4.jpg |Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of iCarly! Welcome to the ! The wiki about iCarly that since March 2008. BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING, PLEASE READ OUR POLICIES and BEFORE YOU BEGIN SOCIALIZING ON CHAT PLEASE READ OUR CHAT POLICIES ' '(Ship Warring will not be tolerated.) Click here to see all iCarly-related news! iBalls Airing January 7th, 2012 iCarly is an American teen sitcom which focuses on a girl named Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). The series was created and executive-produced by Dan Schneider. iCarly is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens and adults. read more iPilot is the very first episode of the 1st season of the Nickelodeon TV show, iCarly. 13-year old Carly Shay is forced to videotape auditions for the school's talent show after taking the blame for her best friend Sam Puckett photodocking the head of their teacher Miss Briggs onto the body of a rhinoceros. With ther help of her neighbor Freddie Benson, they make a video of the audition and upload it on SplashFace, but Freddie accidentally uploads a video of Carly and Sam making comments about the auditions and making fun of Miss Briggs. Miss Briggs rejects all the people Carly and Sam considered interesting for the talent show, so Carly decides to start a webshow with Sam and Freddie so they are able to do what they want without adults interfering. read more.. Spencer Shay, '(born on November 11, 1981, age ) is Carly Shay's older brother, and the first child of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, Spencer is Carly's legal guardian. His mom has never been mentioned. He is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Spencer is shown to have an eccentric, random, fun, and weird demeanor, but despite that, he isn't fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike, iDate a Bad Boy, and iGet Pranky. He once said of himself, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." He is often called abnormal, "weird," sometimes gullible and easily distracted, because he has a short attention span. According to his old girlfriend, Veronica, he's a "creative, fun spirit." He is frequently seen building strange sculptures on the show and most of his works are displayed in the apartment. read more... ' Ted "Teddy" Franklin is the really popular-with-the-students principal at Ridgeway High School. He never hesitates to discipline trouble-making students (particularly Sam), but does so in a fair and kind-hearted way rather than the "usual" strict way of most principals in the media. He goes out of his way to be fair and on occasion sides with students over teachers who pick on students or make false accusations. He is fond of Carly and Freddie, and is used to seeing Sam in his office to give her detention on a regular basis. Ted and his kids are iCarly fans themselves. read more... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! 450px|center What is your favorite thing about New Years Eve? The fireworks. The partying! Being together with my family. Being together with friends. Almost all of the above :D iCarlyTweetMP No working live streams available at the moment, sorry. Check here for infos about possible UStreams. If the chat doesn't work, you can go here. Vote for featured articles here!!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse